Memorial Day Memories
by rockrose
Summary: This is an interlude to my fic Saga: Through The Years. If you haven't read Saga, you need to before reading this. A little Rory & Seth, and a little Michael & Lola. Enjoy!


**Interlude to Saga: Memorial Day Memories**

AN: This is a brief interlude to tide you over until I continue Saga. **If you haven't read Saga you willbe totally lost!**

Ever wonder what happens in the years that take place between the chapters? Well, this happens where chapter five leaves off but before chapter six begins. Enjoy!

* * *

"Man, come on! Get off the damn computer already. I'm bored!" Jason Cartier whined at Michael Huntzberger from across the room.

The two teenagers were both in the same boarding school in Georgia. After the last incident involving the Headmaster's desk, a case of fireworks, and a lumberjack Michael's father blew a gasket. Logan shipped him off to yet another state (his current goal was to have went to school in every state in the US by the time he graduated), where thus far he had gone through three different boarding schools. He was still working on a plot to get him out of Cranbrook, but was a bit weary. His father had threatened military school, and Michael just wasn't so sure that Logan was bluffing.

Currently, he was on his lap top composing an email to Lola, who was home safe, sound, and happy in Connecticut living with her parents. It had been almost an entire year since he had last seen her. He constantly thought back to their times on the beach the summer before. He missed her, but they continued to be best friends, despite the distance.

"Michael! Come on!" Jason whined again, searching for his flask.

Fed up with listening to Jason's complaints he shut the lap top, sitting up on his bed. He looked over at his roommate and friend and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, done. Now what do you want?"

"To go do something! I'm bored!" Jason replied, shrugging.

"Well, there's nothing to do in this God forsaken tow-" Michael suddenly stopped talking, an idea striking him.

"What?" Jason asked, noticing Michael's sudden silence.

Michael walked over to the calendar and smirked.

"Hey, I know that face! It's the Huntzberger trademark 'let's go on an adventure' face!" Jason exclaimed, now thoroughly intrigued. Michael's schemes were always the best.

"It's Memorial Day!"

Jason stopped smiling, looking at his friend oddly. "Never really took you much for the patriot."

Michael shook his head. "Get Lawrence and Zach. We're going to go out. Tell them to dress very casually."

"O-K." Jason replied slowly, not so sure what they were going to do.

He started for the door, to get the other two members of their group, when Michael called out to him, "By casual, I mean jeans, if they have any."

Jason gaped at him. "Jeans? As in denim? I don't think I have any!"

Michael laughed. "Borrow some. Hurry!"

-GG-

While Michael was plotting something for his friends in Georgia, Lola was indeed in Connecticut, enjoying Memorial Day.

"Hot dogs!" The sixteen year old girl yelled across the room, grinning at her father.

"Cheeseburgers!" Eleven year old Christopher hollered.

"Dad, I've already told you- steaks!" Eighteen year old Scott insisted.

Seth shook his head, amused at his children. "We'll settle this." He informed them, yelling, "RORY!"

The kids all groaned. Their father was going to let their mother decide what to have at the cookout.

"You bellowed?" Rory asked her husband, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hot dogs, cheeseburgers, or steak?" He questioned, looking pointedly at his Rolex.

Rory bit back a laugh. The kids had been arguing for days about what to have for the annual Memorial Day cookout. "All."

Seth groaned, shaking his head. "Why do I even bother?" He questioned himself, grabbing the keys to the SUV.

"Come on men, we have to buy a lot of food." He told his sons, kissing his wife and daughter as father and sons headed towards the door.

Rory and Lola exchanged glances and managed to wait until he was almost out of the door before dissolving into a fit of giggles. It was their mission in life to drive him insane, and they both thoroughly enjoyed it.

-GG-

"Will you at least tell us where we're going?" Lawrence questioned, glancing around him suspiciously. Apparently his idea of 'casual' was khakis with a sweater vest.

Michael shook his head. "You'll see!"

"What are all these people doing here?" Zach questioned, looking around the streets. "Is this a mob?"

Michael bit back a laugh, leading the small group of rich, preppy teens to a spot of grass.

"Sit." He commanded, ordering them.

"Where?" Jason questioned, looking around for chairs.

Michael rolled his eyes. He wasn't ever that bad, was he? "On the green stuff!"

The three guys faces dropped in horror.

"No!" Lawrence gasped. "It's _dirty_."

Michael plopped onto the grass in his boot leg vintage fade jeans from Old Navy. They were a gift from Joy, who insisted he at least have normal clothes, just in case.

"Sit. Now."

The three exchanged confused and slightly frightened looks, though they finally obeyed. When Michael was assured they would stay there, he stood up.

"Don't move. At all. Stay here." He instructed, hurrying to find the vendors.

Ten minutes later he was back, his arms full of junk. There was cotton candy, pop corn, and hot dogs.

"What is that?" Zach asked, pointing towards the pink fluff.

As soon as he asked the question several police officers on motorcycles drove by, sirens on, signaling the start of the parade.

"What's happening?" Jason questioned, slightly fearful.

Michael grinned. Yes, taking them to their first parade was certainly a good idea.

-GG-

Rory leaned back in her husbands arms, relaxing as they watched their children, along with Finn and Colin's kids throwing water balloons at each other. She watched as Timothy picked Lola up and spun her around, and Lola giggled.

"I don't trust that boy." Seth informed his wife, narrowing his eyes.

Rory laughed lightly, placing a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "You don't like any boy she dates."

"She's my princess!" Seth defended, grabbing for his beer.

"I love you." She told him, smiling as she cuddled into his arms.

"I love you, too. But really, you need to talk to her about dating boys whose father's weren't complete asses when they were her age. First it was Logan's son and now it's Tristan's son. When does it end?" He questioned, shaking his head.

"You know, she talks to Michael Huntzberger all the time still. I have a feeling that's not completely over yet." Rory told him, sipping her margarita.

Seth groaned. "Thanks hon, really. That's going to make me sleep much better at night."

Rory grinned wickedly. "I know something that can take your mind off it," She whispered in his ear, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention and then pulling him towards the house, where she proceeded to make him forget all about their kids.

-GG-

Hours later Lola headed towards her bed room to check her email. She was tired after a fun day out in the sun. She swam with Joy for a while, and spent ample amounts of time with her new boyfriend, Timothy DuGrey. They sat together cuddling as her father and Uncle Colin lit the fireworks, alternating jobs at keeping Uncle Finn away from fire. For some reason they never really trusted him around anything potentially dangerous, including fire, sharp objects, heights, and paint ball equipment. She had asked why once before, but all the adults laughed to hard to explain.

The day had been long and tiring, but as tired as she was, she needed to check her email. Michael emailed her every night to let her know how he was doing. She smiled, opening the email from him before she checked her others.

'_Lola,_

_You'll never guess what happened today. I took the gang to a parade! I swear, they thought we were going to be mugged or something. But still, it was great. Zach has a strange fascination with cotton candy, and Lawrence will be suggesting his mother serve hot dogs at her next function. I'm sure that will go over great. Jason was pretty cool with the whole event, and even bought a red, white, and blue top hat. Tonight we saw the fireworks, and I thought about us at the beach last summer. I miss you Lola. _

_Michael'_

Lola sighed, turning off her computer and changing into her pajamas. She missed Michael terribly. She still felt more for him than a best friend, but she knew it wouldn't work out. He was so far away. Besides, she had Timothy now. Still, while they were watching the fireworks her mind continued to wonder back to how she snuggled with Michael as they watched fireworks last summer. For now, they were friends. Best friends. But something told her that someday, when the timing was right, that would all change. Until then, they would continue to be best friends. At least that way they were in each others lives.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! I really need to get back into writing the happenings of the Huntzberger's and Edison's, because I miss writing Saga. Let me know what you think about this! Reviews will get a new chapter of Saga done sooner... especially since I already feel guilty about it taking so long!


End file.
